Kaoru's got Amnesia!
by meseta
Summary: Kaoru's hit her head and can't remember anyone! And Sano's got a trick up his sleeve to get K&K together...
1. Daijobou?

  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first fic ever...hope it's ok. I'm writing this fanfic even though I've got exams coming up, and it will probably be months to finish this. Pardon if the characters seem OOC, Sano is a little *too* smart. Until then, bear with me, and C&C are welcomed with open arms.  
Text in here are thoughts of the characters  
Stuff in (brackets)is the author's opinion.  
words in *here* are meant to be italicized(is that what you call changing to italics?)  
and *~*~* denotes a change of scene.  
The Glossary of Japanese Terms is at the end of the chapter(although I'm not sure about some of the terms myself ^_^;;)  
  
Chapter 1  
Daijobou?  
  
The weather was wonderful. Cherry blossoms fell down softly as the branches swayed in the cool breeze. The sun shone down benignly like a satisfied grandfather. Kaoru surveyed the dojo with a smile. Today was the perfect day for a bath. "Kenshiiiinn!!" she called out.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono," replied Kenshin, getting up and shaking the soap suds off his hands. He was washing the clothes as he always did.  
  
"Kenshin, would you go prepare a bath for me?" wheedled Kaoru, looking at him rather expectantly:: as if he'll refuse me::.  
  
"Hai de gozaru. It's a perfect day for one." agreed Kenshin with a quick nod of his head, swinging his bangs into his eyes. He shook his head to keep the bangs from poking his eyes, and when that failed, he tried blowing at them.  
  
Kaoru looked with amusement. "Ano, Kenshin... maybe you should use your hands." She suggested.  
  
"But I don't want to get soap in my hair de gozaru," replied Kenshin, still making a futile attempt to shake the hair out his eyes.  
  
Kaoru sighed. Kenshin no baka She went over, and brushed the bangs off his face and stepped back with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru grinned, "Don't forget my bath now", she reminded, then turned around and entered the dojo. Kenshin stared at her willowy body in a hungry way, then realized his unholy thoughts and turned around. He started hanging out the clothes. There was a peaceful silence, with only the sounds of birds chirping and the sloshing sounds as Kenshin washed and dried.  
  
" KEENNNSSHIIINNNN!!" thundered Kaoru's voice.  
  
A big splash could be heard simultaneously with Kenshin's gurgled ,"Hai, I'm coming!" He got out of the tub soaking wet. He sighed in his (cute) rurouni way, and tried to wring his clothes dry.:I guess I'll let them dry with the fire for Kaoru's bath. He sighed again, and went to prepare Kaoru's bath.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Kaoru soaked in the warm bath, she started relaxing. Making little circles in the water with her forefinger, she lay back and dreamily thought of thoughts which a decent seventeen year old was not supposed to be thinking(about Kenshin, of course!)   
After a very long time, she finally got out of the bath, although reluctantly, wrapped the towel around herself and proceeded to get her clothes.  
  
"Eeeeek!!!" she shrieked as she slipped on a bar of soap. Then all was dark....  
  
Kenshin heard Kaoru scream, and with his god-like speed, rushed towards the bathroom. He drew his sakabatou, and sliced the door clean in half. He saw the shocking image of Kaoru lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Kenshin was overwrought with dismay. Kaoru's face scared him half out of his wits. He had seen plenty of pale, dead faces, but Kaoru! As he stared, he saw that her chest was rising and falling, slightly( no, she *did* still have her towel on). She was alive!   
  
"Orororo?!?"   
  
Thudding footsteps were heard outside the bathroom, and Yahiko rushed into the bathroom, he too had heard the scream. {Of course, he was not as fast as Kenshin, so it took him some time.}  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD!"   
  
"Yahiko, calm down. She's not dead, just unconscious."  
  
"Oh," Yahiko relaxed and sauntered out.  
  
"Wait!! She *is* hurt, you know. We have to get her to Dr. Genzai's clinic as soon as possible," explained Kenshin (the magnificent.)  
  
"Well, okayy, but she doesn't look very respectable right now. You fix that problem." Yahiko walked out as Kenshin looked at Kaoru's half-naked body.  
  
"YAHIKOO!!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
After some time...  
  
"I don't know, her kimono looks all crooked"Yahiko examined Kaoru's body.  
  
"But..."  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, you can do better than this," urged Yahiko. Kenshin sighed. How could he put the kimono on if he was closing his eyes? Exasperated with himself, he started to dress Kaoru in her hakama outfit. Thank Kami-sama she wears them he thought to himself.  
  
Yahiko raised no outcry and they headed towards the clinic. Kenshin was carrying Kaoru and he promised himself that he would never cook for Kaoru again, for she was getting a bit overweight with all that edible food and now he was paying the price as he strained at the bulk on his shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~  
At the clinic...  
  
"She seems to have knocked herself out. The back of her head is quite swollen. We'll see if she's been affected when she wakes up," said Megumialthough her head is too thick for any damage to be done anyway she said to herself. "Go get this from the market, if you don't mind. I've run out of it, it helps to alleviate the pain." Kenshin scurried out obediently with the empty bottle that Megumi gave him.  
  
Coming out of the room to get ice, Megumi caught sight of Sanosuke hanging around. Why can't that big oaf do something *productive* for a change? "Hey, Sanosuke! Come here if you're going to lounge around all day. Kaoru's hit her head and out cold. I have to attend to my other patients too and since you're here, and not doing anything, you're gonna watch for Kaoru until she wakes up. And I will NOT take 'no' for an answer, you hear?"  
  
"Aw, shucks, Kitsune. Why me?"  
  
"Because that's what friends are supposed to do." Megumi shoved him in.  
  
"Hey, hey, quit shovin!" Megumi gave him a dark look, swept her hair back defiantly, and walked off in a huff.  
  
Sano also proceeded to go out of the room, and looked back at the ailing Kaoru. Uh-oh, Jo-chan looks pretty bad Sano considered staying or going. I don't like doing what that fox tells me, but I don't think I can leave Kaoru like this. He looked at Kaoru and gulped. Who would give me those free meals without her around? So he made himself comfortable in a corner of the room and waited...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sano yawned. An hour had passed and Megumi hadn't at all arrived. That fox he thoughtI'll get her for sticking me in a room like this.  
  
He started at a low moan. Turning, he saw that Kaoru was trying to rise.  
  
"Ite...my head, it hurts," she moaned. What happened? she tried to remember. I don't remember hitting my head. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a tall man with a curious hairstyle consisting of several spikes of hair sticking out of the top of his head, defying gravity. It made the picture of a chicken appear in her mind. He was looking anxiously at her. She furrowed her brows in puzzlement.  
  
"Jo-chan, are you alright now?" asked Sanosuke. Why was she looking so surprised to see him? She probably expected Kenshin to be here he thought dryly.  
  
"*Who are you*?" Sanosuke's head nearly bumped the ceiling when he heard Kaoru speak.  
  
"Whaddya mean by saying, '*who are you*'? I'm Sanosuke, that's who I am. Now Jo-chan-"  
  
"I don't know any Sanosuke... *and stop calling me Jo-chan*! My name's Kaoru."  
  
"Lemme help you, *Kaoru*. You just bumped your head pretty rough a while ago." He contemplated the events thoughtfully. "You may have lost your memory or something. Do you know who Kenshin is? Yahiko? Megumi?" Kaoru shook her head at each name. "Tae?"   
  
"Oh, of course I remember Tae, she's my best friend."  
  
So that means you didn't lose so much of your memory. Jo-chan, I mean Kaoru, I want you to tell me how old you think you are right now."  
  
" I'm fifteen, I think"  
  
"Jo-chan," Sano inserted a dramatic pause, " you're seventeen."  
  
"Really?" she asked incredulously. She looked down at her body. She certainly did seem more *developed* than she remembered. Could it be, that I lost three years of my memory? she asked herself. Well, it *was* possible. "How do I know what you're saying is true?"  
  
Sano felt himself growing irritated. "You don't," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I want to see Tae."  
  
"She's busy in her restaurant."  
  
"Dr. Gensai?"  
  
"He's on his holiday."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Have I really lost three years of my memory?"  
  
Well, I've only known you for a year, so I don't know much. But I'll tell you all I can," offered Sano.   
  
Kaoru thought for a moment. The guy seems to be speaking the truth. What would he gain by lying anyway? She looked up at him, although a bit doubtfully. "Tell me who those people are, Ken-something, Yahiko and the other one."  
  
Sano grinned. "Well, Yahiko is your student in the dojo, Megumi is the new doctor, and Kenshin," a gleam appeared in Sanosuke's eyes ",he's your fiancé."  
  
"I'm getting married? But I-"  
  
"Relax, he's a nice guy."  
  
"But I don't know him."  
  
"You can get to know him in the next few days."  
  
"Somehow I'm feeling very suspicious."  
  
"You can ask Tae."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
I'm your cousin who's staying at the dojo free of expense He didn't say it out loud, although he was tempted to. He didn't want to create a situation that could risk his chances of getting a free meal at Kaoru's. "I'm a friend of yours."  
  
"You are?" said Kaoru in an incredulous tone.  
  
"Yes," said Sanosuke in a sarcastically sweet voice, "your best friend after Tae. You tell me all your secrets. You even-."   
  
"Baka." Sano grinned. Kaoru scowled.  
  
"And I'm really getting married?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Somehow, you know, I feel I can't handle all this. Everything feels so, so *rushed*. I can't believe I'm already seventeen. How is the dojo? Am I doing well?"  
  
"Ummm, you can see that for yourself later." Sano heard some footsteps in their direction." I'd better inform them that you've lost your memory, or you'll be all jumbled up. Wait a sec, ok?" He went out of the room and saw Kenshin approaching.  
  
"Hello Sanosuke, is Kaoru up?" asked Kenshin politely. "Yahiko wanted to come too, but Tae spotted him and detained him at the Akabeko."  
  
"I have some bad news," said Sanosuke seriously. Kenshin's mouth fell open.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean Sanosuke de gozaru? What's wrong? Is she-?"  
  
"She's lost her memory."  
  
" What??!!"  
  
"I've talked to her already. She's probably lost about two years, which means she doesn't remember you guys or me"  
  
"Bu- but, how can this be?"  
  
"How about going in there to see for yourself? I've told her all about you and the others."  
  
"Well, okay"  
  
"That's my man! I'm going to the Akabeko for now. Sayonara!" Sano gave Kenshin a big thump on the back, and waltzed off, chewing on a fishbone. Kenshin took a deep breath, and entered the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaoru saw the new person with the waist length coppery hair, the large violet eyes, the sensitive face, and the petite figure. The person turned from the door after a last word with Sano, then turned to face Kaoru, a slight smile of reassurance on the lips.  
  
"Konnichiwa!!" she called out, " You must be Megumi-san."  
  
"Nani?!" Kenshin's eyes bulged. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Konnichiwa, Megumi-san'," replied Kaoru, still smiling brightly. Then a faint shadow of uncertainty marred her expression. "You are not Megumi-san?"  
  
"I-ie," stammered Kenshin, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Then who are you? Sano hasn't told me of anyone else."  
  
"Ano, I'm, um, you see- "  
  
"Well, spit it out," said Kaoru, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Kenshin swallowed. The age reduction is really making an effect. " Uh, did Sano tell you of a certain Himura Kenshin?"  
  
"You mean...?" Kaoru trailed off. Sano said he was slight of build she remembered, but she never would have imagined the man who stood in front of her, shuffling his feet and blushing as red as his hair, to actually be the man she was marrying.  
  
"Ha-hai," God, why was she making him so embarrassed with her innocent questioning?, he smiled sheepishly trying to diffuse the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" exclaimed Kaoru. "You, you-"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You are my fiancé?"  
  
"Oro!?!"  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Neither can I!"  
  
They both stared at each other in stunned silence. Then finally Kenshin said, "Excuse me for a moment, Kaoru-dono. I have to go speak to Sanosuke Sagara." Then he left, with Kaoru still in shock.  
  
*~*~*end of chapter*~*~*  
  
Glossary of Japanese Terms  
...de gozaru: Kenshin's style of speaking, it's kinda like a spoken full stop.  
Nani: What  
-dono: Kenshin's old-fashioned honorific, kinda like a Mr./Mrs./Ms.(i.e. Kaoru-dono translates to Miss Kaoru)  
Hai: Yes  
Ano: Umm  
baka:idiot (i.e Kenshin no baka is Stupid Kenshin)  
dojo: place for learning kendo/japanese swordfighting  
oro: Kenshin's style of saying ara, kinda like huh?   
kimono: Japanese outfit   
hakama: loose flowing pants that are worn with a short jacket on top called gi.   
Kami-sama: god  
Kitsune: fox, Megumi's nickname  
Jo-chan: Little Missy, Kaoru's nickname courtesy Sanosuke  
sayonara: goodbye (duh)  
Konnichiwa: hello, said after ten until before evening sets in  
ie: no  
  



	2. Aishiteru?

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter is more WAFFy than humourous. And Kenshin is a little OOC (but just a little). And it seems like all my titles are becoming question statements!  
Text in here are thoughts of the characters  
Stuff in (brackets)is the author's opinion.  
words in *here* are meant to be italicized(is that what you call changing to italics?)  
and *~*~* denotes a change of scene.  
The Glossary of Japanese Terms is at the end of the chapter(although I'm not sure about some of the terms myself ^_^;;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aishiteru?  
  
Kenshin knew exactly where he was going as soon as he stepped out of the room, but when he saw that Sano was still there, he changed his mind.seems I don't have to go all the way to the Akabeko Sano was fleeing away in the opposite direction. He had obviously been listening at the door.  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin bellowed. "Sano, come back here!" He caught up with Sano in a few seconds(need we mention his super fast, super heroic, super superb speed?) and was standing in front of him.   
  
As Kenshin fixed his steely gaze on Sano, the victim felt extremely uneasy. Swallowing, and trying to avoid the narrowed eyes of the former assassin, he croaked out, "Oh, hello, Kenshin. Umm, I, I was just going."  
  
"Sano," said Kenshin, folding his arms across his chest, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kenshin did not move. "I'm talking about the information you gave Kaoru about the "relationship" we have."  
  
"Oh, that, hehehe, is that what you mean?" gulp, is that gold I'm seeing in his eyes?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sano took a deep breath. It looked like playing innocent wouldn't work. So he decided to take another option. "Oh, c'mon, Kenshin. You've been beating around the bush too long. So I thought I'd jumpstart the whole thing."  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow and thought about Sano's statement. Whe he raised his head again, his eyes had returned to his normal color, eliciting a sigh of relief from Sano. "Maybe you should go tell her it isn't true de gozaru."  
  
"Well, isn't it?"  
  
"Sano!," Kenshin squeaked. What am I supposed to say to that?  
  
"Hey now, stop shrieking, you sound like the woman Kaoru thought you were." Sano   
sniggered pointedly. This was not a good idea. His amethyst eyes were now cold, and Sano could see, his eyes were changing colour, bubbles of amber that burst into tinier and more numerous ones.  
  
"You know I'm not her fiancé."  
  
"But you didn't deny it!" Sano said with one last burst of courage as he raced out the clinic,( free, free from the deadly gaze of the surfacing Battousai.)   
  
"Ano," The rurouni said half-heartedly to the retreating figure. He'd have to deal with the situation by himself. He sighed and turned to enter the clinic room, and saw that Kaoru was already asleep. She looked so *kawaii* when she slept, and he didn't want to wake her up just to tell her the truth. I'll tell her later. he thought. Much later.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Kaoru finally woke, she was not at the clinic anymore, but in her own futon in the dojo. It was dark, and the stars were twinkling like diamonds from their place high up in the heavens. She got up, and realized that her moving was causing her head to ache. But she didn't want to stay in bed, and, stubborn girl that she was, started walking slowly to the porch. As she slid open the door, she saw that her usual resting place on the porch was occupied by a figure with hair that gleamed red in the faint moonlight.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. The figure turned, showing wide violet eyes. He *is* kinda cute thought Kaoru. And he seems really sweet. Guess I picked the perfect guy to marry. If only he was a little taller! She sat down beside him and smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
She's taking this marrying thing seriously Kenshin realized. He had to tell her the truth, and now was the perfect time.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I have to tell you something de gozaru."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You do? I don't have to tell you then?"  
  
"You're gonna tell me that you love me a lot and that I won't be unhappy with you --things that all fiancé's say at one time or other, right? Although I wouldn't mind hearing it." She grinned at him and took his arm. She didn't seem to notice the colour rising in his cheeks.   
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You sound so cute when you say 'oro'. Say it again." Kaoru cuddled up to Kenshin, who was red to the roots of his hair by now, his face blending into his hairline so that you couldn't know where forehead ended and hair began.  
  
"Orororo?!?"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Ouch, that hurt!" She then said, holding her head.  
  
"Daijoubu de gozaru ka, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said out of habit, his eyes full of concern. "Maybe you should go back and sleep."  
  
"No, actually I came out because I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Kaoru-dono-"  
  
"Why d'you call me that?"  
  
"*Kaoru-dono*". As I told Sanosuke, my name is plain Kaoru. Besides, I don't think a fiancé should be so formal." She pouted." Seems like everyone has a nickname for me, ones I don't like, on top of that."  
  
Kenshin smiled despite himself. He wondered what her reaction would be when she found out how true her words were. Memories of Yahiko saying 'Busu, busu!' and 'Tanuki' entered his mind and the corners of his mouth twitched, forming a tiny smile. He caught a glance at Kaoru and saw that she was deep in thought.  
  
She caught him looking at her when she unexpectedly turned her head to him. "Kenshin, do you think my memory loss could affect my life?"  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. What is she getting at? "What do you mean de gozaru?"  
  
"I mean, what if, because I don't remember you," she paused for a minute, struggling for the right words.  
  
"What if?" Kenshin tried to urge her to speak, even though something in him told him that he didn't want to hear it.  
  
She looked at him with a little fear in her eyes, not fearful of him, but fearful of what she was going to say. " What if I don't, well, I don't really *know* you now, but what if I don't *love* you anymore?"  
  
Kenshin was at a loss of words. Here was a perfect chance to tell her it didn't matter, because they weren't marrying. But he could not bring himself to say it. He couldn't tell her she didn't love him in the first place, because he couldn't imagine himself saying so.  
  
*~*end of chapter*~*  
  
Glossary of Japanese Terms  
...de gozaru: Kenshin's style of speaking, it's kinda like a spoken full stop.  
Nani: What  
Busu: ugly, Kaoru's alternate nickname  
-dono: Kenshin's old-fashioned honorific, kinda like a Mr./Mrs./Ms.(i.e. Kaoru-dono translates to Miss Kaoru)  
Hai: Yes  
Ano: Umm  
baka:idiot (i.e Kenshin no baka is Stupid Kenshin)  
dojo: place for learning kendo/japanese swordfighting  
oro: Kenshin's style of saying ara, kinda like huh?   
kimono: Japanese outfit   
hakama: loose flowing pants that are worn with a short jacket on top called gi.   
Kami-sama: god  
Kitsune: fox, Megumi's nickname  
Jo-chan: Little Missy, Kaoru's nickname courtesy Sanosuke  
sayonara: goodbye (duh)  
Konnichiwa: hello, said after ten until before evening sets in  
ie: no  
Daijobou de gozaru ka: are you alright? Kenshin style  
Tanuki: Raccoon, yet another one of Kaoru's nicknames  
I-te: Ouch! a variation of ita-i/pain 


	3. Kaoru?

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 3, it's a little short, but that's the most I can do. Exams are approaching and I can't seem to find enough time to sit down and type out chapters. Anyway, it's Kaoru's turn to be OOC in this chapter. Just tell me if something doesn't fit, alrite guys?  
Text in here are thoughts of the characters  
Stuff in (brackets)is the author's opinion.  
words in *here* are meant to be italicized(is that what you call changing to italics?)  
and *~*~* denotes a change of scene.  
+ stuff between ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ is flashback.  
The Glossary of Japanese Terms is at the end of the chapter(although I'm not sure about some of the terms myself ^_^;;)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oi, busu!" shouted Yahiko right into Kaoru's ear.  
"What? Ouch!" Kaoru scrambled awake, only to get tangled in the sheets, fall back down and hit her head. She grimaced in pain and stared at Yahiko threateningly.  
  
"How are you, busu?" grinned Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru squinted at him,"Do I know you, baka-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" Then it dawned on him that she had called him an idiot *and* a kid.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" Yahiko screamed in fury. He started pommelling her, but she caught and twisted his arm until he yelped in pain.  
  
"Tell me who you are." she said in a low and dangerous voice,"before I break your arm."  
  
"What the-- oww! Stop! I'm Myoujin Yahiko, now leggo of my arm!"  
  
"Oh... so you are the one everybody calls 'Yahiko-chan'? Yahiko glowered at her but nodded, as she had his arm firmly in his grip and she sounded like she *would* break it at a moment's notice and without any mercy.  
  
She scrutinized him for a moment longer, then let go of his arm. Yahiko cradled his arm next to his heart.owwww Kaoru silently and grimly got up and started rolling up the futon.  
  
"Think of that as a lesson never to enter someone's room without their permission."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Now go out please and stop standing there like an idiot."  
  
"H-hai!" Yahiko scampered out.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Bu--, Kaoru today?" Can't even call her busu now, she's too scary....  
  
"What happened Yahiko?" Kenshin was raising an eyebrow at hearing Yahiko's remark.   
  
"Kaoru isn't herself today. Do you know she actually threatened me?"  
  
" Oh that." Kenshin smiled at Yahiko. "She's bound to act different now."  
  
"What?" Yahiko screamed. Then a thought entered his mind." Hey, have you two been thinking of plans to make me 'good'? I'm telling you, it won't work!"  
  
Kenshin smiled at Yahiko's naivity. "Yahiko that's not what I meant. You remember Kaoru hit her head, don't you?" Yahiko nodded. "Well, she's lost a little of her memory. She doesn't remember anything that happened for the recent two years. She doesn't remember you. And that headache she has probably made her irritable too."  
  
Yahiko stared with his mouth open. What's Kenshin saying? How can it be? "Masaka..." he murmered. "Masaka...." He didn't like this new Kaoru, this new Kaoru that brought fear to him. He loved the old Kaoru, even though he called her names. He loved her as an older sister, as a mother, even. What if she kicks me out? He was terribly insecure about this. He didn't want to go back to a life on the streets like before. Yahiko hastily rubbed his eye to disguise a tear that was forming.  
  
"Yahiko...?" Kenshin looked down on Yahiko with big, purple concerned eyes. He must be thinking about Kaoru. Poor thing, he must be confused. "Why don't you go and think about it, Yahiko-chan?"  
  
"Th-thanks." Yahiko ran away. Kenshin looked at him. He must be really upset, didn't even notice that I called him -chan.  
  
When Yahiko was gone, Kenshin headed towards the riverside.  
  
*~*~*  
At the riverside....  
  
Kenshin was sitting in his favourite place for concentrating. Seated comfortably on a log on the riverbank, he thought back once again to what happened last night.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't want you to feel like that. Gomen ne, I wasn't thinking about how you might respond." Kaoru had then taken his hand in her own slim hand.   
  
"Ie, Kaoru-dono, daijobou." Kenshin had forced out an answer from his dry throat. He knew it wasn't alright, but he was used to disguising his real feelings. Kaoru had given him another one of her brilliant smiles in return.  
  
"Let's talk about some more cheerful things shall we now? How about you tell me about Sano and the others? I have a feeling that he hasn't been telling me the whole truth...."  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
Kenshin smiled. He had enjoyed telling Kaoru all about the new people in her life. He had enjoyed hearing her soft 'goodnight' when he had made her go back to bed after seeing her stifling yawns. Life was just the same, Kaoru was still the girl he loved. He was still unworthy of her, no, even more so. He would not ruin her life by making her love him, and he would tell her that they weren't getting married. We aren't in love. But why did his heart jump to his throat whenever he thought that?  
  
He smiled sadly and got up. It's time for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
the dojo again...  
  
"Oro?!?" Kenshin's eyes bulged out. He had just rounded the curve leading to the dojo. Thick white smoke was billowing out of the kitchen. Guess Kaoru-dono's making breakfast he thought with a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Kenshin, come quick! Kaoru's planning to murder us all!!" Yahiko shrieked at him. His terrified expression told it all. Mass genocide was coming their way.  
  
"Looks like Tanuki-chan has been concocting another one of her poisonous brews." Megumi's familiar voice said over Kenshin's shoulder. She smiled at him."Just passing by to make sure everything's fine." She looked towards the smoke swirling towards the sky like white dragons. "Correction: she's concocting the *vilest* of her brews."  
  
"You *have* to save us." Yahiko pleaded. "I'd rather *die* than eat her food."  
  
"Either way, Yahiko, you'll die." She then headed towards the kitchen, with Kenshin close behind.  
  
Kenshin gasped at the sight that was in front of him. Is this a kitchen or a warzone? Kaoru was ina raging temper, and dumping everything she could into a big pot. The said pot was bubbling over with some thick brown liquid that had a very strong smell and made Kenshin's eyes tear. Curiously, Kaoru was not being affected and was now stirring the contents violently.  
  
"You ****ing lettuce! Won't agree to be chopped up, will you? Well, how about a hot oil bath?" Kaoru savagely hurled a lettuce head into the frothing mixture in the pot. Kenshin winced. He almost felt sorry for the lettuce. He glanced at Megumi. She also had a sorry expression.   
  
They watched in stunned silence as Kaoru maliciously mutilated a tomato, and then showered it with pepper, and finally subjected it to torture in the pot. Grinning evilly she sharpened a butcher's knife, and prepared to chop a radish. Is it me or is that radish trembling de gozaru?  
  
Oh my god, this cruelty *has* to be stopped immediately! "I can't bear this, even vegetables are living things too!" burst out Megumi.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru glanced at the two people standing at the kitchen doorway. "What did you say?" she inquired.  
  
"Uh, Kaoru-dono, this is Megumi-dono, the doctor who treated your head." Kenshin said to Kaoru, trying to change the subject, while grabbing away the half-cooked fish she was going to add in the pot.  
  
"Oh, so you're Megumi-san." Kaoru wiped her hands on her apron and and smiled pleasantly. "Won't you join us for breakfast? I've cooked --"  
  
"Megumi-dono had given strict orders that you were *not* to enter the kitchen, Kaoru-dono." fibbed Kenshin. That poor, poor food!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Umm, it's not good for your health." Kenshin nodded vigorously. "It may give you a head-ache, you know."  
  
Kaoru looked at Megumi quizzically for a moment. Kenshin spoke before she could,"Let me cook the rest of the breakfast Kaoru-dono. Why don't you go with Megumi-dono?" Before this kitchen is branded as a execution room  
  
Kaoru sighed."I *was* getting a head-ache actually. Maybe I should keep out of the kitchen until I get better."  
  
"Do just that and *everything* will be fine." Kaoru nodded in assent. Leaving the kitchen to Kenshin, she followed Megumi out.  
  
Kenshin gave a sigh of relief. With a big grin on his face, he went and dumped all the contents of the pot Kaoru was cooking in, and watched merrily as the liquid vanish down the drain, bubbling and frothing madly. Three lives saved today.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we actually have a woman doctor here, Megumi-san." Kaoru said, as Megumi gave her a check-up.  
  
"Japan is finally becoming more modern, isn't it?" Megumi agreed with Kaoru. I can't believe we are having a nice, quiet conversation. We havn't fought over Kenshin even once these last fifteen minutes.  
  
"So, Megumi-san, tell me what kind of person my fiance really is."  
  
"Hmm?" OH yeah, Sano had told her what he had done She put away her instruments. "What do you mean, Kaoru?"  
  
"He's told me all about the others, but he never really says anything about himself." She paused. " He is hiding *something. Something he won't tell me, because he's afraid to."  
  
Megumi sweatdropped. This girl has incredible intuitive power "Maybe you should ask him. Draw it out slowly from him."  
  
"You are *so* right, Megumi-san."  
  
It was getting *very* uncomfortable for Megumi. Is this how she would treat me like if I didn't hang all over Kenshin? Like a respected big sister? She gave a thin smile. I'm going to puke if she compliments me once more.  
  
"You know, Megumi-san, you are really beautiful."  
  
"Uh, let's finish with the compliments ok?"Megumi tried to dissaude Kaoru from saying anything more.  
  
"But Megumi-san--"  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" Rang out Kenshin's cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot, umm, I have to go! I, umm, I have... an appointment! Yeah, musn't keep patients waiting right? Sayonara!" Megumi scrambled to her feet, and grabbed her instruments.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really have to go," she said breathlessly. She then walked off rapidly.Hah, didn't let her get a chance to ask me to stay! Megumi, darling, you really think fast!  
  
Kaoru gazed at Megumi running off,"I wasn't actually going to *force* her to stay...."  
  
*~*~*end of chapter*~*~*  
  
Glossary of Japanese Terms  
...de gozaru: Kenshin's style pf speaking, it's kinda like a spoken full stop.  
Nani: What  
Busu: ugly, Kaoru's alternate nickname  
-dono: Kenshin's old-fashioned honorific, kinda like a Mr./Mrs./Ms.(i.e. Kaoru-dono translates to Miss Kaoru)  
Hai: Yes  
Ano: Umm  
baka:idiot (i.e Kenshin no baka is Stupid Kenshin)  
dojo: place for learning kendo/japanese swordfighting  
oro: Kenshin's style of saying ara, kinda like huh?   
kimono: Japanese outfit   
hakama: loose flowing pants that are worn with a short jacket on top called gi.   
Kami-sama: god  
Kitsune: fox, Megumi's nickname  
Jo-chan: Little Missy, Kaoru's nickname courtesy Sanosuke  
sayonara: goodbye (duh)  
Konnichiwa: hello, said after ten until before evening sets in  
ie: no  
Daijobou de gozaru ka: are you alright? Kenshin style  
Tanuki: Raccoon, yet another one of Kaoru's nicknames  
I-te: Ouch! a variation of ita-i/pain  
Masaka: It can't be! (I think...)  
  
Yeah, I know the part about the 'massacred vegetables' was silly. But this is supposed to be a funny fic after all….   
Umm, next chapter in a few weeks. I know you guys are patient (rite?)  



	4. Nani?

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A.N. I know! I know! I'm sorry! ***ducks a bouken swung by shiari and gets up with a big bump on the head*** Will upload faster next time, promise. 

Now here's a major Kenshin OOCness filled chapter for u!

Stuff in (brackets) is nonsense by the author.

Oh, and I've decided to make all my chapter titles question style. I don't know a lot of Japanese, and I don't know many questions you can ask in that language. If anyone could [mail me][1] some questions in Japanese(with translation) then I would be most thankful! 

Once again, if you don't understand some of the Japanese words I've used, just scroll down to the end and _tadaa!_ There's the Glossary!

Chapter 4

Nani? 

After the mess in the kitchen had been cleared up, everything soon quieted down.

Kenshin sighed. He had cleaned the kitchen spotlessly and quickly made lunch for three famished people. He was known for his superhuman endurance, but-- Heck, I'm not just cut out to be a maid.!. he wiped his brow and exited the kitchen, looking forward to his favourite pastime, doing the laundry. But on the way out he ran into Yahiko.

" Hey Kenshin, I'm gonna go practice. Wanna come along?" Yahiko had a half-pleading look in his eyes, although his tone was flippant. Kenshin smiled. He really wants me to watch him. I can't refuse with an excuse like, 'I want to do the laundry.'

"All right, Yahiko." Yahiko grinned. I knew Kenshin wouldn't refuse with an excuse like the laundry, even though he loves it he thought, as he led Kenshin to the dojo.

"Ichi, ni san. Ichi, ni san." The steady swish of the bouken blended smoothly with the words that Kaoru uttered. She had started practicing already. Yahiko bowed respectfully to her – he had not forgotten the episode in the morning – took his position beside her and started practicing too. Kaoru stopped and glanced at Yahiko. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, and she looked so utterly beautiful that Kenshin was spellbound.

"Kenshin?"

"Huh?" Kenshin broke away form his reverie and found Kaoru looking at him with a gleam in her eyes. 

"I can see that you are a swordsman," she started, taking a step towards him, "and you must be a good one to wear a sword openly even though its been outlawed." She gazed at him purposefully and a tiny voice inside Kenshin told him that he would not like what was going to happen to him. He gulped and gazed back at her. "So," she continued, " how about a match with me?"

"Oro?" Kenshin stared in shock. Me, spar with her? No way! He couldn't believe it.

Kaoru frowned. " I knew it." she said icily.

"Nani?"

"You were probably thinking, ' Me, spar with her? No way!', weren't you?"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Ie! Ie! Now why would I say that?" how the hell did she do that?

"Alrite then!" Kaoru grinned and took her position. "Yahiko, fetch me that bouken in the wooden box below the portrait of my father." Yahiko obeyed, and soon she was holding a very unique bouken. It was made of a dark wood, reinforced by steel tongues that ran along its length, and was shaped like a Japanese sword. It looked very elegant, and looked more like a sword of wood, rather than a regular bouken. Kaoru caressed it lovingly for a few moments. 

"It was made by my father, to fight as if holding a real sword, but still keeping with a non-killing ways of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." She glanced up at Kenshin. 

"Ready?"

~*~*~

"Really, Kaoru-dono, I don't think this is right—oro!" Kenshin ducked to miss her first blow, making her lose her balance for a second.

"What do you mean? I need to spar with someone who provides a challenge baka!" she huffed, jumping to avoid a low swing Kenshin gave. "and we've barely broken a sweat!" he's so good with that sword of his!

"But Kaoru-dono—"

"JUST KEEP SPARRING!!" Kaoru shouted while bringing her bouken down. Kenshin blocked it and was going to give a swing when…

"Ooomphh!!" Kenshin staggered forward when Kaoru knocked the wind out of him by spinning around and hitting his back. That was completely unexpected!

"Ha! One point for me!" Kaoru grinned while brandishing her bouken high in the air; then tripped when Kenshin gave her a smack on the butt with the hilt of his sakabatou. 

"And one for me too de gozaru." Kenshin showed his gleaming set of teeth in a pleasant smile as he sheathed his sword. "And now that we are even, can I go de gozaru ka?" 

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru lunged for him.

"Oro?!?"

~*~*

Kenshin won the match fifteen minutes later. He couldn't really let her win; it would hurt his pride in any case. Besides, the clothes needed washing; the house needed cleaning….

Kaoru watched Kenshin as he merrily washed the clothes. What the heck does he find remotely interesting in a task as mundane as washing clothes she looked him over with a criticizing eye.

"Kenshin, _why_ do you like wearing a _pink_ shirt?"

"Kaoru-dono, it's not _pink_, its _fuchsia_!" he protested. Kenshin was very sensitive about his gi and hated it when people called it pink.

Kaoru looked doubtful. "Sure looks pink to me." she said. "And anyway, if my vocabulary is correct, isn't fuchsia a _shade_ of pink?" she contemplated his shirt for a moment and then abruptly hurried off. She promptly came back carrying a pink flower in her hands. "Isn't that pink?" she asked Kenshin, showing it to him.

"H-hai," answered Kenshin slowly, unsure of what to say.

"well, then your gi is pink too!" exclaimed Kaoru. Seeing the baffled look on Kenshin's face, she gave an exasperated sigh. "This flower's a fuchsia, you dolt."

Realization dawned on Kenshin. Then, just as suddenly, there came despair. His gi was _proved_ to be pink! The horror! The horror! The HORROR! He reached for the fuchsia with trembling hands, and compared it with his gi. No, it couldn't be! Masaka! he thought. They were the same colour! His was even pinker, for heavens sake! 

"Kami-sama…" he murmured in disbelief. I'm wearing a pink gi! he scrambled off to his room immediately after that, and Kaoru was left staring at a cloud of dust that his rushing steps had created. She stood there for a moment, gazing at his closed door, then slowly walked towards it. She knocked softly on the door.

"Kenshin?" she said, hesitantly.

"In a minute," came a muffled voice from the inside. Kaoru heard sounds of boxes being thrown violently to the side, and crashing. She winced. Then the shoji door slid open….

Revealing Kenshin in a gi that wasn't pink at all….

Oh no, not pink at all….

Anyone who said it was pink would be pronounced blind….

For it wasn't pink….

But bright orange! 

Kaoru collapsed. 

Kenshin rushed over, his neon orange sleeves flapping wildly, like the wings of a swan, struggling to get out of a vat of orange paint. (I know it's a bad simile. Sue me.)

"Kaoru-dono, what happened? Don't you like my new gi? Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu de gozaru ka?"

"Ie, Kenshin. Ie."

~*~*~end of chapter~*~*~

Glossary of Japanese Terms

...de gozaru: Kenshin's style of speaking, it's kinda like a spoken full stop.

Nani: What

Busu: ugly, Kaoru's alternate nickname

-dono: Kenshin's old-fashioned honorific, kinda like a Mr./Mrs./Ms.(i.e. Kaoru-dono translates to Miss Kaoru) and it's really polite

Hai: Yes

Ano: Umm

baka: idiot (i.e. Kenshin no baka is Stupid Kenshin)

dojo: place for learning kendo/Japanese sword fighting

oro: Kenshin's style of saying ara, kind of like huh? @_@

kimono: Japanese outfit 

hakama: loose flowing pants that are worn with a short jacket on top called gi. 

Gi: defined in hakama(above this one)

Kami-sama: god

Kitsune: fox, Megumi's nickname

Jo-chan: Little Missy, Kaoru's nickname courtesy Sanosuke

sayonara: goodbye (duh)

Konnichiwa: hello, said after ten until before evening sets in

ie: no

Daijoubu de gozaru ka: are you alright? Kenshin style

Tanuki: Raccoon, yet another one of Kaoru's nicknames

I-te: Ouch! a variation of ita-i/ pain

Masaka: It can't be! (I think...)

A.N. I couldn't resist poking at Kenshin's gi, it's so horribly pink! And its so fun to make a grown man acting more childish than a fifteen year old (Jo-chan's lost her memory, remember? Not you!) I just realized how many useless chapters are in this fic! I don't want to write a mushy chapter yet, I'm much better at humour (or so I tend to believe). 

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the reviews-yet-to-come! 

   [1]: mailto:meseta_nas@hotmail.com



	5. The Disclaimer

This is the Disclaimer to my Fic P.S Normal P.S 3 25 2001-10-17T13:47:00Z 2001-10-17T13:47:00Z 1 84 483 poa 4 1 593 9.2720 

This isn't exactly a chapter. I just realized I forgot to disclaim my fic. So I'm writing one.

My disclaimer:

Rurouni Kenshin does _not_ belong to me.

Suppose I did own Rurouni Kenshin, would I be writing fanfics then? Imagine Watsuki-sensei coming to ff.net and writing RK fics. Giggles

Neways, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. _If_ I did, Kenshin would be a lot younger, maybe wander for only five years maybe? Sometimes I wonder what he uses to look so young. Not to mention girlish ::giggles again:: 

It seems funny, devoting a whole page just for a disclaimer,  but I shall attempt it!  

Ahem, now, coming to suing me for using RK in such a ghastly way:

a) You think a 14 year old has enough money to pay you?

b) You think I can afford to fly over to Japan to get involved in something like this?

c) Why me?

So, I end my disclaimer saying, once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

A.N. Of course it'll be short! It's a disclaimer for god's sake! You expect me to write a one page disclaimer?

And this is all until I figure out what to write in the next chapter. You can always review and you know I don't mind criticisms (unless they say 'this is a stupid fic' or along those lines). And it's not fair to gat 100+ hits and only one review (thx for the review tho)! So, please, if you can read, you can write ne?


	6. Doushite?

Chapter 5  
  
A.N. This is kinda like teh turning point of the fic...I realize it's been dragging on for two chapters. So one is short and sweet and makes a difference. Enjoy!  
  
Thoughts have been italicized.  
  
Boldened thoughts are supposed to been places where I would have put italics in a normal case, but since it's already thta way, I've made it bold too.  
  
*~*~* denotes a change of scene  
  
And stuff in (brackets) is by ME: DA AUTHORESS  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Doushite?  
  
"Kaoru!" Tae spotted her grinning friend in the doorway of her restaurant, the Akabeko, and went to greet her. She had heard about the little accident her friend had had and was all too ready to help. Kaoru walked to Tae's little corner, obviously glad at seeing her friend again.  
  
"Oh Tae, you don't know how it feels to see someone I know!" Kaoru exclaimed and hugged her friend tightly. Tae embraced her back warmly. She cared very much for her young friend.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, Kaoru? I'll be more than willing to help, you know."  
  
"Well, actually, I did come here for something Tae." Kaoru fidgeted and looked at the floor before continuing. "Well, umm, you know I'm getting married and all..." Tae nodded. Sano had told her this and sworn her to secrecy, on a promise that he was going to pay for all the food he had eaten at the Akabeko up till then. I wonder how he's going to accomplish such a feat, Tae thought as she remembered the Chickenhead scratching his neck sheepishly as he aked her keep a secret.  
  
"Tae?"  
  
"Yes?" Tae snapped back from her thoughts.  
  
"Tae, you gotta teach me how to cook--Tae, Tae! Don't look so shocked Tae, I'm not kidding! Tae, cmon, stop laughing!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
about fifteen minutes later....  
  
Tae looked dubiously at the determined Kaoru in front of her. I guess she could cook with heavy training. If she put the enthusiasm in cooking as she does in swordfighting, she'd probably be able to turn out a decent meal, Tae pondered over Kaoru's abilities, and whether she would have the determination to succeed. She said she was doing it to prove herself a good wife after she got married...it's all up to her now. Her mother was a very good cook.  
  
Kaoru bit her lips blue as she looked at Tae in deep thought and frowning. What the heck is she thinking about? Not about my mother's cooking, I hope. Kaoru didn't remember the dishes that her mother had cooked, but everyone old enough to remember praised them highly. Tae considered her a master of the art of cooking. Judging the dishes Tae made, Kaoru figured her mother must have been some sort of goddess to make even better food.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru. I guess you can start practicing now." Tae said with careful deliberation. "But it will be really hard for you, especially you." Kaoru gulped and nodded. Tae smiled at her and headed towards a small kitchen apart from the main kitchen. "This is where Kabuo learned to cook," Tae announced. Kabuo was one of the main cooks in the Akabeko. He was famous for his miso soup, which was said to be even better than Tae's, who was his teacher. Kaoru wondered whether she would also get that good.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kaoru's daydream of fantastic food cooked by herself dissolved when Tae brought her back into the real world. She turned her head to see Tae beckoning her towards the kitchen. Here I go, thought Kaoruas she walked briskly towards the kitchen, determination in her step....  
  
And promptly banged her head on the low doorway and collapsed. The last thing on her mind before he lost conciousness was a floating bowl of miso soup.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Itai...." Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing with pain. Her eyes focused to see a concerned Tae hovering over her.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" asked Tae. She could already see a shiny purple lump developing on Kaoru's forehead from her encounter with the doorway.  
  
"I'm alright...I think." Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. She could remember slipping on some soap in the bath Kenshinghad so lovingly prepared for her, but now she was at Tae's! No wait, that wasn't all...  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew open.  
  
"Kuso!" She remembered it all, her falling, not knowing who everybody was, thinking Kenshin was her fiance....  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
*~*~*end of chapter*~*~*  
  
Glossary of Japanese Terms  
  
...de gozaru: Kenshin's style of speaking, it's kinda like a spoken full stop.  
  
Nani: What  
  
Busu: ugly, Kaoru's alternate nickname  
  
-dono: Kenshin's old-fashioned honorific, kinda like a Mr./Mrs./Ms.(i.e. Kaoru-dono translates to Miss Kaoru)  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Ano: Umm  
  
baka: idiot (i.e. Kenshin no baka is Stupid Kenshin)  
  
dojo: place for learning kendo/Japanese sword fighting  
  
oro: Kenshin's style of saying ara, kinda like huh?  
  
kimono: Japanese outfit  
  
hakama: loose flowing pants that are worn with a short jacket on top called gi.  
  
Kami-sama: god  
  
Kitsune: fox, Megumi's nickname  
  
Jo-chan: Little Missy, Kaoru's nickname courtesy Sanosuke  
  
sayonara: goodbye (duh)  
  
Konnichiwa: hello, said after ten until before evening sets in  
  
ie: no  
  
Daijoubu de gozaru ka: are you alright? Kenshin style  
  
Tanuki: Raccoon, yet another one of Kaoru's nicknames  
  
I-te: Ouch! a variation of ita-i/ pain  
  
Masaka: It can't be! (I think...)  
  
Doushite: Why? or How? (depending on how and why you use it)  
  
A.N. I already warned it would be short.  
  
I would like to thank the two guys that helped me out by sending Japanese questions as I had requested earlier. : meg and mabataki, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
*Hugs all the reviewers* Thank you sooo much for making me haul my lazy ass to the computer to actually write a few more chapters. As always, next chapter in a few weeks (I think) 


End file.
